


Stucky's Daughter

by Chadwick_Forever3000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chadwick_Forever3000/pseuds/Chadwick_Forever3000
Summary: Hi, my name's Lylia and i'm 14 years old, physically at least. I'm actually 71 years old. And I know what your thinking, That's not possible, but, it is. I was born in the 1940's. I have two dads, James Buchanan Barnes, and Steven Grant Rogers. They're the best dads EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!But then the worst happened.
Kudos: 1





	Stucky's Daughter

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hi, my name's Lylia Barnes-Rogers and i'm 14 years old, physically at least. 

I'm actually 71 years old. I know what your saying, That's not possible, but, it is. I was born in the 1940's. I have two dads, James Buchanan Barnes, and Steven Grant Rogers. They're the best dads ever !!!!!!!!!!!!

But then, the worst happened.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

While my dads were out doing army stuff, I was staying with Aunt Peggy. I love Aunt Peggy, she's strict but fun. One day, she came home with tear streaks town her face and was very upset. I ran from where I was doing my homework on the floor and up to her. 

"Aunt Peggy!" I said, "What's wrong?". She told me to sit down at the table. She sat down with me. "You know your dads love you very much?" I was confused. "Yeah.....?" I said. "Oh Lylia," She breath. "There gone!"

I felt my world crashing down, I pushed my chair away and stood up clutching my heart. "No," I breath. Aunt Peggy stood up and walked up to me. We hugged and cried. 

********************************************

A week later, and I couldn't handle it any more. 

I told Aunt Peggy I loved her so much and she replied with, "I love you so much too darling".

I told her that I was going for a walk. And I wouldn't be back for a while.

After I shut the door, I ran. I ran to the nearest bridge and stopped. I turned facing it, grabbing the railing so tightly with my hands that my knuckles turned white. I bowed my head. After a few seconds, I  
looked up to the sky and whispered, "I love you Aunt Peggy".

And then I jumped


End file.
